


Won't Let You Go

by KatWrech



Series: Storks Snippets, Probably Abandoned [2]
Category: Storks (2016)
Genre: Gen, Shipping If You Squint, not proofread I guess, this is just a little brainfart please excuse me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatWrech/pseuds/KatWrech
Summary: A little sneak-peak into what happens when Junior, Tulip and Diamond are falling from Stork Mountain at the end of the movie.





	Won't Let You Go

At first, Junior couldn’t process what was happening. He knew that he was falling, but everything was quiet. It was as if he was floating between worlds, and it was almost a peaceful place…

But then everything came back, wind rushed past him, and he screamed. Time slowed down, and the baby – Diamond – slipped out of his grasp. She shrieked, and then giggled, clearly not understanding the situation. Somewhere below him, Tulip screamed, and the scream went deep into Junior’s bones and sent a chill through his body. It was like nothing he’d ever felt before, and it caused terror to flare in his stomach. “Tulip!” he cried, twisting in the air to look at her.

Tulip’s eyes were wide in fear and panic, but she met his gaze bravely nonetheless. “Junior!” she yelled, flailing widely. Somehow, her hand smacked into his good wing, and he grasped it. She was sweaty, but that was to be expected, and her fingers twitched and held onto his as if he could save her life. Some of the fear in her eyes died down. “Diamond,” she exclaimed, and Junior grabbed after her.

Tulip’s breath was coming in short, sharp breaths, and her heart was beating roughly under Junior’s wing. “We’re gonna die!” she cried, and the rubber band in her hair went loose. It all sprung to life around her, like a halo of flames, and Junior’s heart staggered. “We’re all gonna die, oh Junior, I’m _so sorry_!”

“No,” he said, but the howling wind swallowed the word. He scowled fiercely, and tugged his broken wing out of its cast. “No!” he repeated, this time as a loud cry, and Diamond went into the cast with little complaint. “We’re a family, Tulip,” Junior said, and it was almost a snarl. “We won’t die.”

With a gigantic amount of force, Junior let Tulip’s hand go. He flapped his wings, and pain flared through him. Groaning, he shut his eyes –

and _flew_.

“Junior,” Tulip breathed, shock in her voice and betrayal in her eyes as she fell.

Oh, great, he hadn’t thought about _that_ part.

“Tulip!” Junior cried, and shot down after her. “You’re not gonna die, we’re not gonna die, even Diamond’s going to live, we’re gonna deliver her and be a big happy family, _you’re not gonna die,_ ” he babbled, grasping her by the neck with his feet. He threw her onto his back and steeled himself for what was coming. “I swear it.”

_Anywhere I go there you are, anywhere I go there you are. Late at night, when you can’t fall asleep, I’ll be right beside you, counting sheep._

**_You’re the fire and the flood, and I’ll always feel you in my blood._ **


End file.
